Will It Ever End?
by Inu Youki x3 Summer
Summary: They finally defeat Naraku, but Kikyo is now the problem. Can Inuyasha and Kagome handle there emotions? Will Kikyo finally be sent to hell? How long will Kagome be ill?
1. A New Beginning

Will It Ever End?

They finally defeat Naraku, but Kikyo is now the problem. Can Inuyasha and Kagome handle there emotions? Will Kikyo finally be sent to hell? How long will Kagome be ill?

A New Beginning- Chapter 1. (now)

Next Chapter- Unfinished Song

Desclaimer- I dont ownInuyasha or the songs but damn he's sexy! and the song rocks, mucho love Hawthorne Heights.

* * *

"Hurry up Kagome, I'm starving." wined Inuyasha but with a sweet smile. 

"OK hold on, I'll be right there let me finish talking to Sango." stated Kagome returning the sweet smile.

Everythings changed now in the fudel Era. Naraku's defeated, Inuyasha is TONS sweeter, Kagome is MUCH stronger, Sango is WAY happier now that Kohaku is back in her life and full memory and all, and Miroku is WAY less of a perv (who'd figure? Well he learned his 'cursed way' now that him and Sango are engaged! D). The shard is now complete the wish is not made yet but it is returned to Kagomes heart. The wish still unmade.

There next journey there working on is sending Kikyo back to her world (hell)and to do that Kagome is needed with much of her miko power and there scared it'll wear her out to the point where there's a great chance she could die. This plan is very difficult. The only way they can get rid of Kikyo is if she's sent back to hell. If Kagome just shoots an arrow at her spirit will still roam with unfinished buisness but he clay body will disolve eventually. But what they forgot is that they could split the jewel into equal parts and each share a wish. And someone could wish Kikyo back to hell but for now they forgot about the jewel

They want Kagome to make an exact double of Inuyasha to lure Kikyo into taking Inuyasha but she also has to dress and hide there aroura's and look like villagers and hide out. But she wasnt trained for that kind of Miko power. So now she trains with lady Keade to try and build up the power. Why cant Lady Keade do it? Duhh she's too old. She can only train she's to old for that kind of power training she doesn't use her power she teaches the power. Get it?

Inuyasha came out of know where and again bugged Kagome about eating. He came up wraped his arms around there waist and nuzzled his nose into her neck, and in haled the wonderous sent he pretty much fell in love with. He fell in love with the beautiful person he's nuzzling but it was the sent that really hit him.

"But I'm starving, Kagomeeee Pleaseee!"

"Ok Ok!" now Sango and Kagome started laughing.

"Sango I'll meet you at the fire tell Miro dinner's ready at my hut in 15 Ok?

"Got ya see you soon, and we'll talk bout this later at the springs?

"Its a date" they both giggled and waved good bye.

"Lets go puppy." calling Inuyasha

"Coming kitten." returning the nicknames.

Inuysha picked Kagome up bridel style and ran her up to the 'hut'

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as a suprise (she wasnt scared it suprised her.)

"Yes" He said with his smile like 'I-did-nothing-wrong'

Kagome did a long sligh"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me, feed me, and never leave me!"

"OK!"

She got ramen, and some fish they all caught earlyer, she cooked it all and just as she was setting it out for Sango and Miroku they came in.

"Perfect timing" said Inuysha in a grumble.

"Well we smelled the great cooking a mile away." smiled Sango and Miroku.

"Well thank you Sango" smiled Kagome.

"LETS EAT!" yelled Inuyasha.

"AT! what did I tell you puppy!"

Inuyasha made a hungry defeated sigh "Wait till everyone has there share and I get the left overs because I'll eat everything and leave everyone with nothing then yell at them for eating everything when I really did."

"Good."

He mumbles under his breath."Stupid wench if you didnt wait so long to feed me I wouldnt eat like a fat hog."

Kagome thought 'Fine you wanna play the 'mumble under the breath game I will too' "Sit boy"

Laughters were heard all over the hut, as Inuyasha made a dent in the floor.

"You'd think he learn about calling her a wench."

"Hmm mmh" nodding her head.

"Ok puppy you can eat now."

"YESS!"

Within 8 minutes all the large left overs were gone.

"Why dont we go get fire wood and make a fire and roast marshmellows?"

"YEAH!" ever since Kagome brought them back from her time and the gang ate them they've been addicted to all of them.

They got the fire wood and started the fire. An hour later there were about 12 marshmellows scattered and 3 bags eaten working on there 4th bag. The reason there were 12 marshmellows scattered was because they had a marshmellow fight. Then it got caired to the springs. Because after they had thrown the marshmellows Sango and Kagome tickled attacked Inuyasha and Miroku as soon as the girls stopped Miroku and Inuyasha lifted the girls over there shoulders and jumped into the hot springs with them. Sango and Kagome were pissed but didnt show it. Instead they used it to there advantage, They stripped into there bra and underwear and walked over to the boys. Kagome started to make out with Inuyasha but all of a sudden when he started to enjoy it she stopped andswam under water under the waterfall and behind it to a secret entrance to the top of the 15 ft waterfall.

"Hey where'd they go?"

"I dont know monk, that wench is in for it when I find her I was enjoying that!" They looked around and then looked to see 2 girls. Both boys looked atthe girls then back to eachother.

"Oh shit!" They both said.

"CANNONBALL!"

They jumped down the water fall and splashed the two boys. And from that distance you could have surfed on it, the wave was so big about a 5 foot wave so that got pretty soaked.

"HEY!" Both Miroku and Inuyasha yelled. They got out and Miroku shook off and Inuyasha got on all fours and shook off like a dog.

Kagome thought...'aww how cute!'

They (Miroku and Inuyasha) turned to Kagome and Sango and scowled.

"Yes?" they answered angelic like they didnt do anything. Then the boys stripped into there boxers making the girls drool over there bodies..They smiled and walked into them and picked the girls up and threw them deeper. When the girl were under water they swam under them and pulled them under. They coutinued that for a few minutes till they got tired and went back to camp to tell stories and eat more marshmellows.

They were also sharing old stories sad, happy, funny, scary. Knowing that Miroku's bad timing was comming soon it started

"Hey remember the time where Inuysha chased Kikyo into the forest and Kagome followed them and found them?" He said laughing while everyone was silent. He had just forgotten. after he relised what he said he hushed

* * *

Darn dont we all just love Miroku's bad timing. Well enjoy the next chapter. )

Inu Youki x3 Summer


	2. Unfinished Song

Will It Ever End?  
They finally defeat Naraku, but Kikyo is now the problem. Can Inuyasha and Kagome handle there emotions? Will Kikyo finally be sent to hell? How long will Kagome be ill?

A New Beginning-Chapter 1.  
Unfinished Song-Chapter 2. (Now)  
Next Chapter- Untold Stories.

Desclaimer- I dont ownInuyasha or the songs but damn he's sexy! and the song rocks, mucho love Hawthorne Heights.

where we left off-  
"Hey remember the time where Inuysha chased Kikyo into the forest and Kagome followed them and found them?"

* * *

Everyone was silent, watching Kagome as her head was down, bangs covering her eyes. She slowly got up and placed her stick in the fire. Inuyasha sat with hurt eyes watching her. 

"Kagome..." Inuyasha asked brave enough to speak, but speaking with a hurt voice.

"I...I didnt mean to lady Kagome." Miroku stated softly.

Never looking up she stepped over her log and took a few steps more, then ran, ran as fast as her legs will go (which is pretty fast.) Running this whole time she never dared to look back.

"Great nice job you dumb ass" Inuyasha threw a huge rock at Miroku. He tombled over the log he was sitting at with one leg in the air and twitched anime style.

"Now Inuyasha just because he can be stupid shitdoesnt mean you do shit like that because you fucked up in the past but you cant blame all this on him, yes its his fault he brang it up but...its your fault you used to leave Kagome at the slighted hint of Kikyo. You gotta learn Inuyasha. who do you want more? Kagome or Kikyo, because they look nothing a like in my eyes. Kagoem looks so alive, and Kikyo looks so dead and heartless so tell me how they are a like?" Sango stated trying to help Miroku up.

He sadly put his head down bangs convering his eyes. "I know Sango..I know. Your right there not a like. I just one love more than the other thats the only thing..." Then hesadly looked up at wherethe girl he fell in love with and still he watched her run into the hut. Heshoke his head, and lookedback down to where she just sat moments ago. 'I'm sorry Kagome for all the shit I put you threw. I loved you always have always will. I never wanted to leave you for Kikyo. But it jsut hurts still... 54 years ago...' Memories of that day flashed into his mind. But he shook them out. 'NO! Whats in the past is in the past all there is now is the preset and future. And right now KIkyo is my past and Kagome is my present and future. I better go get her. Damn it Miroku!' Inuyasha soon jogged after her. He entered the hut to hear her sobbing he stood there at the door way never leaving and never taking his eyes off off his _angle._

She ran into her hut and on her bed around that fire to warm the room and pulled her legs to her chest and wraped her arms around her legs and rocked her self. She looked over and pulled out her notebook, and grabed her guitar. The guitar her father gave her before he passed away 4 years ago.

"There almost done let me try it out now." Whiping fallen tears from her eyes. She never noticed Inuyasha standing in the door way arms folded across his chest leaning on the doorway, one leg crossed over the other. Waiting to hear this song, he'd known she's been working on. But never heard it yet.

She lightly strung her guitar, for 10 seconds she played that way than came stronger.  
singing the words.

_'Just light the match and run, run from all those times she pured gasoline.  
By fire light she cried, she cried all night.  
Salt from her tears, rusted shut her eyes.  
She should have shut her eyes._

_Turn off the lights, The walk can go long tonight.  
Romance this chance.  
The setting will just do fine.  
Before they die._

_I'll take this ink from my arms, and write your name in the sky  
Please dont use my letters to start your fires this time!_

_Your fire this time.  
Your fire this time._

_Please drive faster, faster than the light.  
Erase her embrace, erace it from your mind.  
Let this die!_

_I'll take this ink from my arms, and write your name in the sky.  
Please dont use my letters to start your fires this time!"_

"AHH! Its not quite done yet but whats missing!" She did a heavy sigh."Well I guess thats for another day."

"That sounds nice actually its missing two verses, but..its based on... you...Kikyo, and...me."

She gasped taking a sharp breath. Her eyes wide as plates, she looked up. Then down, bangs again covering her eyes.

"...yes..." she stated in a mear whisper.

"Why?"

"It all hurt Inuyasha it all hurt."

"Ever since I left to do the big test and I wrote the whole week I was gone you never wrote. Coming back to find out you used my letters to start your fires. And one day when I was gone you senced Kikyo and went to her. Stayed with her threw the night. Used my lighter fluid from my time I left for you, I thought bout you everyday every hour. And Miroku had really no buisness bringing up that day you screwed up, and embraced Kikyo. I had actually started to forget, about all those times its been what two years since all of that has happened and now all those memories are flooding back like a damn whirlpool."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha slowly went forward to his little Kitten that he loved dearly, sorta afraid to touch her.

* * *

Well there's that chapter. And up comes another one. hopee you like it so far.

Inu Youki x3 Summer


	3. Untold stories

Will It Ever End?

They finally defeat Naraku, but Kikyo is now the problem. Can Inuyasha and Kagome handle there emotions? Will Kikyo finally be sent to hell? How long will Kagome be ill?

A New Beginning-Chapter 1.

Unfinished Song-Chapter 2.

Untold Stories.- Chapter 3. (now)

Next Chapter- Do You Love Me?

Desclaimer- I dont Inuyasha or the songs but damn he's sexy! and the song rocks, mucho love Hawthorne Heights.

Last time-

"Kagome..."Inuyasha slowly went forward to his little Kitten that he loved dearly.

'I never relised how much I've hurt her,...thats changing tonight.'

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha" Snaping her fingers infront of him.

"What?..." He said softly confused.

"Whats the matter cant even talk to me with out thinking of_ her_?" she snapped at him. Turning around and crossing her arms on her chest.

"No thats not what I was thinking, Kagome look at me."

"Oh then what were you thinking" She yelled tears ready to fall.

"Look dont cry Ok you hurt me when you cry."

"Yeah bullshit, is that why you dump all my feelings to the side when Kikyo comes around!"

"Yes but you have to remember we were together for quiet some time, Then I was traped on a tree for 50 years truthfully when I first saw you, you looked like Kikyo but I was sleeping for 50 years. Waking up you looked like Kikyo after my sight came back you looked nothing like her, you were beautiful. No lie."

"uh huh, ok what were you thinking when a had to snap at you to get you back to earth?"

"Ok...I'll tell you the kami honest truth if you show me how to play the guitar."

"Why do I need to show you how to play the guitar?"

"Because I have a song written and I want to play it for you when the time is right."

"You wrote a song?"

"Yes I wrote a song, when you were gone, everyday everynight I stayed awake writing a song about you. I have never lied to you like I did to Kikyo that night, and they werent your letters. They were hers. I just told her they were yours. She wrote me a lot at night when we were out fighting Naraku her Kikyo Shikigami's came to deliver them. I have your letters right here and never put them anywhere since." Inuysha took the letter out of his Harori.

"Now why did you never write back?"

"Because, I was writing that song and I was going to show it to you as an add on present to the hut, if I known that not writing you back was going to hurt you I would have, I stayed at that well all night and day, the only time I left was to use the bathroom and work on the hut. Which wasnt more than a whjole day broken up into a week. I didnt want to miss one of your letters. And except that one day I met Kikyo."

"Why did you meet Kikyo?"

"Well when I left to finish up the hut. The Shikigami's came and told me that Kikyo had you hostage. I was ready to rip them to shreds if they were lying, I tried to attack them but I went right threw them. They told me where and when to meet Kikyo. She scared me half to death when I thought that the one time I wasnt at the well she'd had taken you."

"Really?" She looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Yes and I had her letters to. When I found her she was injuried so I built her the fire I used your gasoline you gave me and used her letter to start the fires not yours, also I didnt stay all night I left in the middle of the night when she was sleeping, and Kagome that was 5 months ago. Have I hurt you since?"

"No"

"You wanna know why?"

"Yes"

"Because I've never liked hurting you I was done seeing Kikyo after that day, your so beautiful and that night I thought about you. I thought if this is what I used to do but a more when she was around but you where here not in your time. I said you dont deserve me. If I was going to do this you didnt deserve me. So I told my self if you ever wnat to see her again with out hurting her or her hurting you by going away and never returning you have to make this the last time I come to her call."

"Inuyasha, if I would have known that, this song would have never been made"


	4. Do You Love Me?

Will It Ever End?

They finally defeat Naraku, but Kikyo is now the problem. Can Inuyasha and Kagome handle there emotions? Will Kikyo finally be sent to hell? How long will Kagome be ill?

A New Beginning-Chapter 1.

Unfinished Song-Chapter 2.

Untold Stories.- Chapter 3.

Do You Love Me- chapter 4. (now)

Next Chapter- I Do Love You.

Desclaimer- I dont own Inuyasha or the songs but damn he's sexy! and the song rocks, mucho love Hawthorne Heights.

Last Time-

"Inuyasha, if I would have known that, this song would have never been made"

* * *

"Yeah but its beautiful, I love it but I agree its not done, like I said its missing two last verses." 

"Yes I agree but thats for another time but right now you have to tell me the kami honest truth about what you were thinking earlyer when I had to snap you out of your trance. And I'll show you how to play the guitar."

"Ok if you promise me to play your song once more and I'll help you with your missing part."

"No, I'm finishing this song on my own no help. But I'll play it once more for you."

"Thats my kitten, But why by yourself?"

"Its my song I want to finish it myself. Like my dad always taught me...Never give up on something you try so hard for and if you worked long enough you can finish it in time. With or without anybodies help."

"Oh..." Inuyasha didnt know what to say. 4 years ago her dad died. What could he say? 'Nothing just say _oh?_ how sweet Inuyasha.' He was knocked out of his thoughts when Kagoem soke to him.

"Ok no more distractions its the kami honest truth your thought for my song and guitar lessons."

"Deal?

"My thoughts? A penny for your thought? But yes Deal"

"Ok now spill your mind out!"

"Word for word?"

"MmHmm" She said nodding her head. Then gestured him to continue.

"I was thinking, I never relised how much I've hurt her,...that changes tonight because Kagome, Kikyo is my past and you are my present and future. and Kagome Hurigashi thats the honest truth of what I was thinking."

"Inuyasha, really thats what you thought?"

"Yes it is, now I want to hear your song."

"Ok."

She prepared her self and grabed her guitar. She took in a deep breath strung her guitar to a light beat.

_'Just light the match and run  
Run from all those times  
She poured gasoline, by fires light she cried  
She cried all night, salt from her tears  
Rusted shut her eyes, she should have shut her eyes _

Turn off the lights,  
Blow out the candles tonight  
Romance this chance to set angels to flight

Before they die  
I'll take this ink from my arms and write your name in the sky  
Please don't use my letters to start your fires this time  
Your fires this time  
Your fires this time

Please drive faster, faster than the light  
Erase her embrace, erase it from your mind

Let this die  
I'll take this ink from my arms and write your name in the sky  
Please don't use my letters to start your fires this time'

With a last few strings of her guitar her angelic voice finished the song and Inuyasha fell even more in love with her. He loved her singing. Her beautiful skills on the guitar. He loved everything about her. Also the fact she's a lot nicer with the 'sitting' only when he calls her a wench or attacks Shippou.

"Wow Kagome. Its...its...beautiful, just like you I never thought I could fall even more in love with you."She looked up and smiled and he cupped her cheek. Being forced to stare into his pool of gorgeous golden eyes. She blushed a light crimson red.

"Now tomorrow would you like to show me how to use the guitar?"

"Sure, and if you really pay attention maybe you can learn all the notes soon."

"I'll pay close attention"

"Wait Inuysha why not tonight?"

"Because...Kagome right now I want to focus on you, not a guitar, Kikyo, or anyone eles just you, I wanna prove to you that I truley love you and only you."

Getting out of his seat he pulled up when he was talking to Kagome. He got on the floor bed with her. He leaned against the wall pulled her to his chest as she sat between his legs. She brought his arms around her and held them wraped around her belly. She layed her head on his chest and rested there. (the same postition as before)

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kitten?"

Kagome looked up to him. As they locked eyes. Amber orbs watching deep chocolate brown.

"Do you really love me?"

* * *

wow cool although I think this chapter still short but I dont know what eles to add. So enjoy have fun 3 D

Inu Youki Summer


	5. I Do Love You

Will It Ever End?

They finally defeat Naraku, but Kikyo is now the problem. Can Inuyasha and Kagome handle there emotions? Will Kikyo finally be sent to hell? How long will Kagome be ill?

A New Beginning-Chapter 1.

Unfinished Song-Chapter 2.

Untold Stories.- Chapter 3.

Do You Love Me?- Chapter 4.

I Do Love You- Chapter 5.(now)

Next Chapter- Morning Wake Up Call

Desclaimer- I dont Inuyasha or the songs but damn he's sexy! and the song rocks, mucho love Hawthorne Heights.

Last Time-

"Do you love me?"

* * *

"Kagome..." He said staring into her eyes. 

"Yes Inuyasha?" She said staring back. She fell even more in love. Those eyes so tense so hot. She loved them. They were so beautiful to her. If she had to make a list on what she liked about in Inuyasha it stretch all along the fuedal era. She loved his eye. His small nose and how it twitched at a new smell. His lips were so gorgeous. His wonderous smile. Boy did she love that heart warming smile. It would but the sadest person in the happiest mood.Did she mention his eyes?Big beautiful pools ofgold/amber orbs. His long silver mane. His bangs went really well with his face. She lovedjust layingdown and playing with his hair and bangs. Next his playful kawaiidog ears. Only he let his mom and her rub them. When you rubbed them long enough you hear this cat like purr it was so adorable. Ever since his mom died no one has touched his ears ever not until Kagome was brave enough too. And the way they would twitch in his sleep or anywhere made her want to touch them more. (who wouldnt there so friekcen ADORABLE) His toned chest she hated not in that kind of way but she always get 'excited' when she see's that toned muscular tan chest, man how she lvoed that hest and his rock hard abs. They way he eats you would never guess he couldkeep a body like that. His arms so loving and strong if she could she'd spend forever in his arms. Protected and safe. She came out of her thoughts (yes she was thinking of all his descriptions)when she heard him speak.

"Kagome Hurigashi, I love you with all my heart. Ever since you came into my life I've seen another side of me I didnt think exsited. I'm nicer, sweeter, gentle I care a lot for you Kitten, Thats never going to change. My demon side hasnt been reliesed since Naraku Captured you I was on a killing rampage and it was us together who had kilt him. Of course Miroku and Sango helped. And why do you think I chose to be a half demon? It was for you. Because your the only one who truely loved me as a half demon on the other hand Kikyo constantly nagged me about turning human or full demon. But you love me the way I was just like my mother did."

"Of course I love you just the way I met you and I never want you to change for me. I love you the way I found you, and I'll love you the way you die. Remember Inuyasha I'll never stop loving you. If you ever wished on the Shikon Jewel to be a full demon like you always wanted right by your side I'd be. A human always by your side. And if you decided to stay this way I'd die with you. i love your hanyou form no matter what you choose to be I'll be right there beside you."

"Kagome I love you so much. Your the only one beside my mother who'd ever excpet me that way or this way. You heart will take anyone in and care for him/her/ it whatever it is. I'm glad I ahve someone like you in my life. I'd wouldnt want my life to be any other way."

"You mean that Inuyasha?"

"Yes and you love me too Kitten right?"

"Yes why?"

"Because I dont want you to get mad"

"Mad about what?" She asked now a hint of worried in her voice like something bad was going to happen

"This" He took her chin and lifted it up with his finger and kissed her a passionate kiss, filled with joy, love, and happiness. She returned this kiss with the same emotions. He licked her bottom lip for entrence, she gladly excpeted it. There toungs met, and collided they felt like they were in heaven. They finally broke away from each other panting heavely. They snuggled together. Kagome sitting in between Inuyasha's legs her head on his toned stomach jsut resting. His strong protecting arms holding her around the waist while there hands tangled up together.

"Hey where are you going?" A little mad/dissopointed she stopped there snuggling.

"Oh hush ya muffins. I'll be right back."

When Kagome came back she had her radio. She turned it on to her favorite station, a soft rock station.

'Oh I understand' He thought.

"Kagome Hurigashi would you care to dance"

She lightly giggled."Why yes Inuyasha Takahashi I'd love to."

There they strolled around the fire to soft rock music. By now it was the middle of the night where they were tired and done. They layed back done for a couple of moments and Inuyasha spoke breaking the silence.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"She asked now looking at him.

"Will you marry me?"

Kagome looked at him confused. 'why would he ask me _that?' _She broke out of her thoughts and responded.

"No"

* * *

OI! Yes I've added more to the chapter actually looking at it I see its really small so I added a lot more to talking to to many people to actually write the next chapter well tomorrow if I dont go fishing Its going to be updates on every story! yeah me!

Inu Youki Summer! 3


	6. Unexpected Suprise

Will It Ever End?

They finally defeat Naraku, but Kikyo is now the problem. Can Inuyasha and Kagome handle there emotions? Will Kikyo finally be sent to hell? How long will Kagome be ill?

A New Beginning-Chapter 1.

Unfinished Song-Chapter 2.

Untold Stories.- Chapter 3.

Do You Love Me?- Chapter 4.

I Do Love You- Chapter 5.

Unexpected Surprise.- (now)

Morning Wake Up Call- (Next Chapter)

Desclaimer- I dont Inuyasha or the songs but damn he's sexy! and the song rocks, mucho love Hawthorne Heights.

Last Time-

"No"

* * *

Inuyasha's heart crumbled those dreaded words echoed in his head. Kagome's once sweet angelic voice that was talking and singing to him. All he heard was '_No, no, no, no, no, no'_ Was all in his head. 

'After all she just said to me I spilled my heart out to her and everything she said no...'

Inuyasha got up and started to walk out.

"Hey where are you going?" She asked conernly. She was enjoying herslef sitting against him jsut cuddleing.

On his way out he looked over at her, "To jump off a cliff" He said icy and cold.

'Oh Inuyasha! NO!' She winced at his hurtful words.

"Inuyasha wait! No you got it all wrong!"

Kagome started to get up and walked over to him. about 5 steps away he yelled at her.

"What I asked you to marry me to make you happy! And you turned me down and said no. What do I have wrong?" He yelled harshly.

Jumping back form the hatred in his voice she clenched her heart.

He started to walk out. And she grabbed his wrist he tried to pull away but she to tight of a grip.

"Inuyasha look at me, look at me now." She stated sternly.

"Why should I? What You wanna rip my heart out and stomp on it more. Fine be my guest." He looked up at her he was crying!

'OMG I made him cry no!' Kagome hugged him. SHE made HER Inuyasha cry. She didnt mean to. There she watched two lonley tears she had cause roll down his white cheeks.

"Like I said you dont understand I dont want marry you." Inuyasha's heart sunk at those words he put his head down but she took both her hands and lifted it back up."

"Listen to me."

"Why should I you just crushed my hopes after I spilled my heart out to you."

"Shut up and listen to me Inuyasha!"

He looked up into her eyes.

"I dont want to marry you"

"I know I got that part how many times you gonna tell me until I cry again?"

"Shut up Boy! Shh Just listen to what I have to say!"

"OK ok dont bite my head off!"

"Well if you would listen I wouldnt have to now shush so I can finish!"

"Ok"

Looking back into her eyes she stared at his.

"I dont wanna marry you because, I want to be your mate"

Inuyasha's heart soared he shot his eyes opened and Kagome smiled. He picked her up by her waist and spun her around and landed her on the ground and kissed her. They shared a passionate kiss of love relief and happiness. He licked her lower lip asking for entrace to search every part of her mouth. She gladly accepted. They both felt like fireworks were going off. for what seemed like forever lsot in each others mouth they slowly parted and stared into each others eyes. He picked her up bridal style and took her into the hut. They both sat down how they originaly were snuggling for a few minutes then Kagome got up.

"Kagome are you serious about being my mate? I dont want you to be unhappy cause I asked to marry you I justed to follow your laws then mine. I didnt want to rush anything."

Kagome smiled at him and giggled.

"Inuyasha as long as I know I'm with you I will be happy forever. Even happier when you mark me, also I will love you forever when I have to carry your pups."

He smiled at his 'mate'

"You know we arent officaly mates until I mark you...permanetly" He said looking down thinking she would leave him.

"Hey look at me I'm staying by your side forever but, also I dont want to rush things. So why dont you court me and give me one week to think about it."

'One week one week' Then it hit him he knew what she was planning.

"Agreed" Acting like he knew nothing was going on.

She smiled knowing she had the perfect plan. That he had no clue about. 'That will be so romantic. Feburary 14th. I will be (in Hanyou Youki laws) Kagome Takahashi.' Kagome unbottoned her shirt a little and draped it down a little underneath her shoulders and moved her hair out the way. Inuyasha put his head down and licked the spot on her collar bone indecating where he would bite. Nodding her head in approval he bit her neck/collar bone and transfered some of his blood to her and then licked her blood closing the wound. His blood was flowing in her she already felt a little more powerful. He felt happier knowing he was courting someone and then Mating her on the most romantic day of the year. Feburary 14. They layed back down after she bottoned her shirt back up and felt the scar she smiled. Then she got up.

"Hey where are you going?" Sounding mad that she got up.

"Oh hush ya muffins. I'll be right back." She reashured him. He mumbled stupid wench under his breath. But he loved her in his mind he was screaming SHES YOUR WENCH NOW SHES YOUR WENCH NOW!

When Kagome came back she had her radio. She turned it on to her favorite station, a soft rock station.

'Oh I understand' He thought.

"Kagome Hurigashi would you care to dance"

Kagome giggled at how much of a gentel man he was now. "Why yes Inuyasha Takahashi I'd love to."

There they strolled around the fire to soft rock music. By now it was the middle of the night where they were tired and done.

They got back in there comfy postion in each others arms and fell asleep.

aww how cute! well hoped you enjoyed. remember R&R!

Love ya's!

x3 Summer 333


End file.
